criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hung and Humiliated
Read Also: Hung and Humiliated Dialogues This case is the twenty-third made by MrKors71 and the second case in the Academy Area Case Background After solving the gruesome murder of Hans Mortem, Franco and the player finished thier summer vacations without any problem. Franco asked the player what he do, and the player do the same with his partner. In the station was having a good climate when, suddenly, Ninjoy told horrified that a young girl was found tied and was hanging from the univery campus statue. Besides that, the officer told the team that a reporter was telling the story in live for all the students who came back to their vacations. Quickly, Franco turned on the television, tuned in the campus channel and saw, tragicly, how the poor girl was exposed. The detective and the player entered in a police patrol an went to the murder scene The victim was a young russian woman called Zoyenka Pavlov, who was found dead, hanging from the university campus statue, with her eyes covered. After a huge investigation where the murder weapon was revealed to be a scalpel, the killer turned out to be the victim's best friend, Gina Roose. Gina participated in a exchange student program where she was a tutor. There, the school dean assigned the killer to Zoyenka, and, for being a tutor, she has to teach the victim how the relations was in USA, her class-hours and where she would stay. Zoyenka tried to apply Gina's advises, but nobody wanted to be her friend. The killer, one day, defended the victim from being bullied and they started to be the best friends. So big was thier relation, that both of them decided to study the same specialty: medicine. The first day after the summer vacations, Zoyenka met Robin in one of the classes, and they started to hang out. One week later, they were grooms. The problem was that Gina was in love with Robin, and, when he was dating with Zoyenka, the killer decided to make a love letter and, when she was trying to give it to Robin, he told Gina that he was the boyfriend of her best-friend. Gina was really humiliated, whereas, in a Friendnet Group, somebody called her "The Love-Loser". Zoyenka never knew nothing about this, but Gina thinked that she knew. The killer decided to humiliate her as she do it with her. In the Friendnet Group, days later, one of the members, Alycia Copenjau, invited the whole group to a big party and Gina avoided the party girl to take one of the medical-kits from the medicine department. What the killer was really thinking was use a scalpel to kill her best-friend for revenge, make her get drunk so she wouldn't react in the murder, and hung her on the university campus statue to show everybody her humiliation. In the party, everything was going okay. The party was loud, the girls was having fun, and Gina and Zoyenka was spending their time in one of the best parties in the University. But, when the killer was trying to kill her friend, Alycia cut one of her fingers and, taking advantage of the situation, killed her friend and left her in the crime scene. When Gina got arrested, she tried to convince Franco and player that she was drunk and couldn't react over her impulses. But, at the court, Judge Milena avoided Gina about telling the truth because the judge knew that nobody who was drunk could be so effective in such a murder like that. After Gina told th whole truth she was sentenced to 32 years in jail with a chance of parole in 21 years. Victim *'Zoyenka Pávlov '(Found hung in the university campus statue, with her eyes covered) Murder Weapon *'Scalpel' Killer *'Gina Roose' Suspects *'Sarah McMurphy' (Campus Reporter) Age: 22 Height: 5'7 Weight: 162 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: B- Profile *The suspect drinks beer Appearance *Th suspect has a sunburn ---- *'Gina Roose '(Victim's Best Friend) Age: 24 Height: 5'4 Weight: 142 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses gauzes *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect studies medicine Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn *The suspect wears white clothes ---- *'Robin Selfin '(Victim's Boyfriend) Age: 25 Height: 6'1 Weight: 195 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect uses gauzes *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect studies medicine Appearance *The suspect wears white clothes ---- *'Volody Bogdánov '(Victim's Stepfather) Age: 43 Height: 6'2 Weight: 155 lbs. Eyes: Grey Blood: B- Profile *The suspect drinks beer *The suspect uses gauzes Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn *The suspect wears white clothes ---- *'Alycia Copenjau '(Party Girl) Age: 22 Height: 5'4 Weight: 123 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses gauzes *The suspect drinks beer Appearance *The suspect has a sunburn ---- Killer's Profile *The killer uses gauzes *The killer drinks beer *The killer studies medicine *The killer has a sunburn *The killer wears white clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate University Campus (Clues: Victim's Body, Wet Document, Broken Device) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer uses gauzes) *Talk with the campus reporter about the crime *Examine Wet Document (Result: Addmision Document) (Victim Found) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk with the victim's best friend about the murder *Examine Victim's Department (Result: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Love Note) *Analyze Note (06:00:00) *Talk with the victim's boyfriend about the murder *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate House Garden (Clues: Medical Kit) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Talk with the house owner about the victim *Examine Medical Kit (Result: Medical Kit Opened) *Examine Bloody Scalpel (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample (09:00:00) (KP: The killer drinks beer) (Murder Weapon Found) *Examine Unlegible Code (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (03:00:00) (KP: The killer studies medicine) *See what the victim's stepfather wants (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Worktop (Clues: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Love Note) *Talk to Robin about the note *Analyze Mysterious Note (06:00:00) *See why Gina tore her note *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Confront Volody about being arrested for sexual harassment in Russia (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Party Stuff (Clues: Finger, Pile of Clothes, Torn Photo, Present) (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Analyze Finger (12:00:00) *Say to Alycia the bad news *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Reporter Nametag) *Give Sarah her nametag *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Party Photo) *Talk with Gina about the photo and the party *Examine Faded Present Card (Result: Present Card) *Give Robin the present from Zoyenka *Investigate Campus Fountain (Clues: Piece of Metal, Broken Tile) *Examine Piece of Metal (Result: Skin Cells) *Analyze Skin Cells (15:00:00) (KP: The killer has a sunburn) *Examine Broken Tile (Result: Piece of Fabric) *Analyze Piece of Fabric (09:00:00) (KP: The killer wears white clothes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *See if Robin is okay (Avariable at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Victim's Department (Clues: Girl's Box, Torn Document) *Examine Girls Box (Result: Zoyenka's Pendant) *Return the pendant to Robin (Reward: Burger) *Examine Torn Document (Result: Visa) *Analyze Visa (06:00:00) *Show the expire visa to Mr. Bogdánov (Reward: 20.000 Coins) *See why Alycia calls you *Investigate Garden House (Clues: Unlegible Document) *Examine Unlegible Document (Result: Dean's Document) *Analyze Dean's Document (06:00:00) *Share your results with Alycia (Reward: Glow Sticks Collar/'Party Hat') *Go to Next Case (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases